1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an audio/video (AV) system and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for connecting a base module and a function-extending module installed in the AV system that reproduces various AV source data.
2. Related Art
Digital ground wave broadcasting has already begun in some countries and is being prepared in some countries. To keep pace with this trend, consumer electronics product manufacturers are producing a large variety of digital media products, including digital television (TV) sets capable of receiving digital broadcasting, digital versatile disc (DVD) players and digital camcorders capable of recording and reproducing digital broadcasting. Therefore, it is not easy for consumers to obtain information regarding various products.
As various digital media apparatuses particularly related to the digital TV market are being disclosed, potential consumers are being confused. New specifications are being developed at such a fast rate that digital TVs are becoming more complicated and new products are quickly becoming obsolete.
New digital media products, such as digital broadcast receiving apparatuses, satellite broadcast receiving apparatuses, DVD players, hard disc drives, and Internet access apparatuses, are being designed in such a way as to increase the number of manipulation methods a user has to learn and the number of remote controllers which must be used. In addition, a user has to pay a lot of money to buy digital media products. Also, the digital media products take up a large amount of space in a house, and each digital media product needs a power line for operation. In order to operate a product, such as a DVD player, which reproduces scenes displayed on a digital TV, the product should be connected to a digital TV using an electric cable.
As a solution to these problems, the applicant has already filed an application disclosing an AV system, including a base module capable of receiving and reproducing various AV source data from at least one function-extending module. According to the above AV system, it is possible to realize various digital media functions such as those of a DVD player and an MP3 player through a selected function-extending module. However, despite this advantage, the AV system can still be inconvenient to use if the connection of the previously installed function-extending module(s) and a base module must be newly set up whenever a new function-extending module is added.